MegaMan Rebirth Chronicles
by hanglidingspida
Summary: This story takes place in a slightly alternate universe of MegaMan, in which only MegaMan one has occured.


This MegaMan series takes place in a alternative universe after MegaMan one. More of this slightly alternative universe will be described further into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the MegaMan series, this is purely fan made.

MegaMan Rebirth Chronicles

Chapter 1: (Re) Awakening

Twenty years ago MegaMan defeated Dr. Wily and his six robots of destruction. Afterwards MegaMan and his robotic friend/sister, Roll, went missing. Explosions leveled the base and city with MegaMan and Dr. Wily in it. At the time Roll was disabling the GutsMan reconstructions so they wouldn't have an army of strength and boulder lifting robots to fight against. Roll, knowing that there was no way out of the exploding building, placed MegaMan and herselves memories onto a computer and sent it to the MIW, the Military's Intelligence Warfare. MegaMan and Roll went missing for twenty years.

Dr. Light searched for his beloved robots for the remaining nineteen years of his life. If he would've lived for another three months he would've been able to see his creation again. And the day a group of architects found MegaMan and Roll's robotic bodies, they turned them into the MIW. Upon the asking of who would receive them, Commander Horace Kaihne answered, "give them to Rovia."

Rovia is a crew of currently seven workers, including Dr. Lights sixteen year old son, that work against special operations against Xerg. Xerg is a widespread gang of super humans with technology more advanced then most areas in the military. There are several crews in work against Xerg, and Rovia (named after its leader Colonel Rovia) is one of the top few.

Currently, Rovia is busy with a operation against Xerg, so they aren't happy they have to deal with a retraining of MegaMan and Roll. But direct order from the Commander prohibit them from refusal.

A tall broad man walks into a room surrounded in computerized blueprints and holograms. A larger man standing atop a pedestal looking at several holograms turns around. "I'm busy with schematics, come back later." says the man on the pedestal. "But sir, MegaMan and Roll are hear, who are you putting in charge of them?" asks the other man. "I'm putting you in charge Maxi, show him around after you reupload his memory, he may act weird, he hasn't used any of his memory in twenty years." Without hesitation, Maxi listens.

Maxi finds his way to the docking area, and brings MegaMan and Roll to a large computer. "Here you go guys," he inputs the memories back to MegaMan and Roll. MegaMan awakes. He finds himself greeted by a tall broad man with short black hair and light purple armor. "Hello there, how do you guys feel?" He talks in a deep, but still kind voice. "Good... who are you?" asks MegaMan. "I am Maxi and this ship is in property of Rovia, an operation against Xerg." he responds. "Xerg, Rovia, what are you talking about, where's Dr. Light?" MegaMan says in a daze. "Well, I can tell you, that alot of stuff has happened in the past twenty years." Maxi then takes about half an hour to explain MegaMan's situation.

"So now how 'bout we get on with the tour?" asks Maxi. "Yeah sure, by the way, what is your rank around here Maxi?" asks MegaMan. "I am second in command to Colonel Rovia." He answers. "Oh, okay, um, where did Roll go?" MegaMan asks and Maxi realizes that she is missing. He hears laughter and rushes to the mechanics department. He sees that Roll is getting along quite well with some man.

When MegaMan arrives he sees Roll under a car with a short plump man with an apron smothered in grease and oil. "Cryon, what's going on?" Maxi asks. "Oh nuttin', jus' me and this girl fixin' up this jeep," the jeep catches fire. "Oh, well that aint good!" states Cryon. MegaMan notices how fun loving he is by his accent. Cryon and Roll begin to laugh. "So, Cryon is in charge of the mechanics... he doesn't seem very good at it." MegaMan states. "Oh, trust me, he is, this is just one of his cars, and he likes to have a little bit of fun with his cars." Maxi responds. "Okay, we've got five more people to meet, are you ready to get moving Roll?" asks Maxi. "Well, can I meet the others later? I wanna have fun with Cryon." to this Maxi answers. "That's fine with me. And Cryon, don't be too stupid with her." Cryon laughs and throws water on the fire.

"Maxi, you have no idea how amazing all this is, I can't wait to see Dr. Light again, I bet he's missed me. Do you know when I will get to see him again?" asks MegaMan. Maxi looks at MegaMan with sympathy and sorrow, "MegaMan, I'm sorry to tell you this but... Dr. Light died a couple months ago." MegaMan stops walking. He clenches his fist for a second, looks down and begins to shake. A moment later he stops and starts walking again. "MegaMan, are you..." Maxi is cut off by "Stop Slacking!" and then Maxi quickly catches up to MegaMan.


End file.
